The development of Internet technologies along with instant messaging tools and social networks make communication between people extremely convenient. A group communication function of the instant messaging tools and social networks implement communication between multiple users. So as to ensure that a message posted by a user of the group communication function reaches the other users in the group in a timely manner, a notification related to the posted message may be pushed in real time to terminals of other users in the group. However, such push notifications may result in sudden large influx of notifications and possibly disturb users in the group. A user may select to block group message notifications to avoid receiving notifications.